Ink Machine Phantoms (Idea)
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A crossover idea I thinking on trying. Please read and let me know what you think before I post the first chapter up. Edited: Chapter one is up! See Chapter 5 review here! Answer to a Guest Review in my third chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I bring you a idea crossover I'm hoping to do. It a crossover with Danny Phantom and Bendy and the Ink Machine. Yes, that game. A horror game. But to tell the truth, when I watch the walkthrough of the chapters that was out so far, I was surprise to find that it wasn't as scare as I thought. No really, not even the jump scares scare me, like none at all. While I usually stay away from Horror stuff, I still trying this idea. I know I spoiling some thing abut the story I'm thinking on, but I might forget about this idea sometime after I finish this, so I'm writing this downs I can remember this. Okay here a some ideas I have for the crossover.

Danny parent's were fans of Bendy the Dancing Demon when it ran. Jack was one of the many fans of Bendy and Maddie was one of the few fans of Alice Angel. When the studio that ran the show shut down, both Jack and Maddie was sad. Now fast forward to 30 years laters and the Fentons get a letter in their mail saying that the Studio was reopening and was inviting all the fans of the show to come. Sadly Jack and Maddie was out of town and Danny and Jazz went in their place. Once they arrive, they find it just like how it is in the game.

For the first chapter it follows the game. I might go with the remaster of Chapter 1, since there are more to look for the the old version. I will follow it up until they turn the Ink Machine on and ran into the Ink Demon Bendy. After trying to escape and falling through the floor, they meet up with the cartoon version of Bendy and Alice. Now why is that? Well, what I have decided is that, Henry won't appear but, because is he the original creator (as his log hinted at) Bendy, Alice and Boris were able to leave their cartoon world and see the real world. However, they were invisible to the people. They still hang around people every now and then. They mostly hang out with Henry, seeing him as a father figure due to be created by him. They have a strong connecting with Henry so they were able to help out with his ideas.

When Henry and Joey had a fall out, the three were going to leave with him, only to discover that Joey stole the rights of the show forcing them to stay. For the past 30 years, they watch the once proud workers of the studio disappear and discover about the Ink Machine. Once Danny and Jazz arrive, they follow them around wondering who they were and why they were there. After falling through the floor and into the ink, because they are younger then Henry, they sink in the ink and it no normal ink, it the Ink Demon's. Think about it, when you run from the Ink Demon the first and ink appear all round you, is that the Ink Machine ink or the Ink Demons?

The Ink started to corrupt them and Bendy and Alice use their cartoon powers to become one with them turning, them in a half cartoon/half human hybrids. If I could draw then I might put what they look like on Deviantart, but I can't draw. So here how I think they would look like.

Danny/Bendy, looks like cartoon Bendy, but mostly dress as him. His shirt will be fully black, with the white bow tie and even black pants and shoes. His hair remains the same until chapter 4 looking more like Bendy "horns". As he travel through the studio he slowly becomes more and more like Cartoon Bendy, like getting Bendy's grin and playfulness. He also able to see and talk with Cartoon Bendy and the two hit it off real quick.

Jazz/Alice, looks like Cartoon Alice, but mostly dress as her. She wears a flapper dress with a short skirt and a white bowtie that is identical to Bendy's is around her bust line. Her pants are replace with a pair of socklings, which she hates, and black shoes. Her hair remains the same as well until chapter 4, turning black even getting the halo. As she travels she too become more like the cartoon Alice. She can see and talk to the Cartoon Alice, she also third women to become "Alice Angel" but the first women not become that way of the Ink Machine.

What about Boris? Well I thinking about that. I mean there are lots of Boris clones so should I make a Boris Cartoon/Human hybrid? Then what about the Boris at the end of chapter 2? I need to think on that. Also I not bringing in Sam or/and Tucker. Sorry.

Now as for Chapter 3 and 4, I need time to think on them, but that what I have for now. Now most of the things I have written about Ink Machine and the studio are base on theories I heard from fans of the game. I'm sure you have theories of your. Anyways what do you think? Sounds good? Sounds Bad? Let me know in the reviews.


	2. Note, Chapter 5!

Hey guys listen up! I saw Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine and got to say, it was really good. But the ending... I got no words. It was just...wow! I mean this does help me figure out something for this story. While Chapter 5 will the same, I'm changing the end a bit. And Danny will not get his ghost powers, so this story third tag is under AU. At least we know The Meatly is keeping his word about this not being the end of Bendy. Some of you made not know, but there a secret after the Credits that hints towards it. I'm speechless after watching Chapter 5. If you are wondering, I watch jacksepticeye video of chapter 5 and I might watch other people videos as well. Jezz, that ending though! I mean, sorry to soil this for you who haven't plan it yet , but it send you right back at the beginning after you beat the Ink Demon! I mean, what? I know it encourage you to go though it again because you have something that you didn't before, but really? Start all over? Is there another ending or do you keep doing the same thing until after the sequel come out? I can see the theories come out of people minds when they see it.

Anyways, I'm still working on Chapter 4 and it going to be some time before it comes out. Guess I was waiting for Chapter 5 to come out before writing Chapter 4 because I barely started on it. Well, now that I seen Chapter 5, I can focus on Chapter 4 a bit more. Still that ending though, I can't figure what to say!


	3. Answering to a Reviewer

Okay I was asked by a Guest reviewer if they can write their own Fanfiction of my Ink Machine Phantoms. I'm all for it, I love to read your versions. And don't forget Bendy and the Dark Revival is suppose to be coming out soon. It is Inktober after all. I did see the trailer for it and I need more time if I plan on writing my own version. So Grace Moore, you and everyone else has my permission to write this idea into your own version. I can't wait to read it. Just let me l know when it up.

And Above all, Fear the Machine. And beware of the Dark. (My little saying for Bendy and the Dark Revival.)


End file.
